Insurance companies have concerns about questionable requests for payment that may be submitted by organized groups of service providers, especially medical providers. Such groups are often elusive, and may receive insurance benefit payments for questionable payment requests and then change locations and/or business identities before effective investigations and responses can take place.
One potential approach that could be taken by investigation units of insurers involves using conventional link analysis software programs. However, programs of this sort do not generally provide useful output when used to analyze large quantities of data. This is a significant disadvantage of conventional analysis tools, because the quantity of data to be analyzed for questionable links among service providers is often very large.